


the d(evil) wears prada {fanart}

by misthavens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, delicatepoem, devil wears prada au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthavens/pseuds/misthavens
Summary: art inspired by the fantastic fic "The D(evil) Wears Prada" by DelicatePoem.





	the d(evil) wears prada {fanart}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The D(evil) Wears Prada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918721) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem). 



> for delicatepoem's amazing fic.  
> vicky; thank you for all the patience, the help and for writing this fabulous fic.
> 
> I loved every moment I spent creating this book art and I hope you like it too!

 

> She starts walking in the direction of her office, but stops and turns to Lena again to shoot the last instruction for the moment. _"I need to see all the things Jefferson has for the new cover. Call him here"._  She finally glances at the wide-eyed blonde sitting at the second assistant's chair. _"Who is that?"[[x]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11918721)_

  

 

 

 

[[x](http://i.imgur.com/TXibBNM.png)]

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more here!


End file.
